Ieyasu Tokugawa
Tokugawa Ieyasu (徳川家康 Tokugawa Ieyasu) is one of the remaining members of Shizugatake after Oda’s death and Toyotomi’s ascension. Together with Maeda and Toyotomi, he was part of the most important group of Shizugatake and was considered by Oda one of the most trusted members of the prison. After Oda’s death and Toyotomi’s ascension, Tokugawa was inserted together with Maeda and other members of Shizugatake in the Council of Five Elders, a group responsible for governing prisoners that operates until today as the most important military-force of the prison. Although his slovenly personality, he takes the place of sub-leader of the Council; Toyotomi recognizes his great intellect behind his personality. Appearance He appears as a man of normal stature for his age. He stands 186 cm of height and weighs approximately 70 kg; he is the second tallest member of the Council, losing only to Maeda. He has light skin in contrast with his gray eyes and his messy light-blond hair, with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes, on his nose. The curvature of his face is different from the normal patterns of face, with the lower part of his face fine finishing in a square jaw, and he has chin stubble. Tokugawa's main attire is composed by a simple, long-sleeved black coat (enough to cover his entire arm) which a white diamond pattern along its bottom half and Council's crest in its back, with a white shirt that reaches just below the waist and black pants. He also uses a pair of traditional Japanese wooden sandals called Geta and a striped black and white bucket hat (wich shadows his eyes, leaving him a mysterious air). Due to the nature of his magical powers and of his sword, his clothes often have an aged and shabby aspect, such as the clothes of a street dweller. This is because his sword does not allow lush or anything that highlight its owner more than itself. Personality He is a slovenly person; he had plenty of motivation while young, but after a failed attempt to join in the Magic Council all his motivation disappeared. However, he still recognizes his duties as a member of the Council of Five Elders and does his best to accomplish them. He has a strong sense of honor, he never thought of quitting of the prison even after Oda’s death, because was he who made him a better person. He has a jovial and eccentric side, usually using a sarcastic tone of voice when speaking to his teammates and enemies. Because of this, he maintains a good relationship with members of the prison. He also has a more serious side that is revealed only in situations of extreme importance; the expression of his face changes and he usually speaks in a political way. Equipment Bitō Bita (美刀びた, lit. Poor Fragile Sword): Is the sword used by Tokugawa in combat. Like all the members of the Council, Tokugawa received this sword of Oda because he was considered one of his most trusted men, forming an arsenal with all five swords known as the Five Holy Treasures of Oda Nobunaga. This sword in particular has a more simplistic look than the other swords and represents the concept of fragility, as its name implies. It takes the shape of a Shikomizue, a blade hidden in a cane (or bengal). Its blade is lower than a common katana and does not have a good cutting power. Magic & Abilities Master Swordsman: Like all other members of the Council, Tokugawa is a master in the art of sword. However, he showed abilities far beyond those of other members, this is because, unlike the other swords that only have beneficial skills, his sword, Bitō Bita, is a sword much more difficult to handle since it has skills that affect not only the opponent but also the user himself. To have a good advantage of its capabilities, Tokugawa spent many years studying and practicing different styles of sword to create his own style that fit the parameters of the sword; he has knowledge that can be considered “unnecessary”, but eventually use it to excel in battles. Genius Intellect: Not only a master in the art of sword, but also a possessor of great knowledge. Tokugawa is undoubtedly one of the smartest people in the world. Beside Oda, he was responsible for create Shizugatake and all its security system (until today, unbeatable) combining the most advanced magic technology of that time. His knowledge is more focused on the technology side to create several inventions related with older and newer magic; he is always improving the prison’s system to benefit both the leaders and generals and also the prisoners, preventing them to escape and giving them a bit of comfort. He also shares knowledge related to battle tactics and strategy together with Maeda, since they were always involved in Oda’s plans. The creation of the prison in the middle of the ocean was no fluke; nobody would want to be eaten by a monster or have enough magical power to cross half the ocean. Immense Reflexes: Tokugawa possesses extremely sharp reflexes combined with enormous speed and agility. He and Uesugi are the only Council members who can dodge all Mori's 1000 attacks without any scratch. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Council of Five Elders, Tokugawa possesses a amount of magic power. His fighting style does not need the overuse of magical power, but is necessary to use it constantly to not lose focus of his ability. He demonstrated being able to stay struggling for hours without stopping; in no time he showed fatigue or stopped using the skills of his sword. When exerted, his magic power is white or black in color, depending on the way it is used, and is strong enough to destroy the ground aroung Tokugawa in a wide area and cause fear in his opponents. Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō ''): A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. In Tokugawa's case, he uses his personal sword, '''Bitō Bita', to peform a unique style that uses its capabilities more profitable as possible, focusing on speed and mobility, since his sword has no cutting power. Tokugawa spent years studying a way to use it in the best way possible. The result was a mix of Fencing Style and Iaijutsu using its simpler concepts. He mix the concept of attack and defense of fencing with the sword-drawing art and counterattack-oriented art of iaijutsu; he draws the sword from the scabbard, strike or cut his opponent many times in a fast movement, remove "blood" from the blade, put the blade in the front of his body to protect himself, then replace in the scabbard, and, if his opponent react somehow, he draws the sword again to counter-attack. Even not having a cutting power, Bitō Bita is the embodiment of fragility and when combined with Sword Magic, it gains the ability to cut everything that hides the true nature of the human being, ie, it can cut everything that hides the true identity of a particular being or influence it to change in a certain way. Clothes and armors are the same as paper in the way of this sword and are easily destroyed when encounter its blade. Not only garments, but magic can also influence in someones identity so the sword also has an influence on it. Although humans influence on the identity of another person the sword can not cut them, but can cut feelings that influence someone to do something. Basically, Bitō Bita can cut anything that makes a person strong and turn it into a normal human. Archive (古文書 Ākaibu): This Magic allows the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic. Tokugawa uses this spell just to store information regarding the prison and the actual information about him. Trivia * Tokugawa's apperance is based off Urahara Kisuke from Bleach. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User